MountainClan/Roleplay
Archives: None yet Blizzardstar gazed around. Pepperpatch smiled at Nightfall.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 18:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Gentlebreeze coughed, as she padded toward the fresh kill pile. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 02:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Nettleflight yawned. A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 02:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "Get something for that cough," ordered Blizzardstar.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 19:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) "I think I'm fine it's just-" Gentlebreeze was cut off by her coughing. "a feather in my throat." When she finished her sentence, more coughs came. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Morningpaw left the medicine den to get a piece of fresh-kill for breakfast. She suddenly heard the coughing of Gentlebreeze. "Gentlebreeze, are you alright? I could get you herbs, if you'd like. It sounds pretty nasty, truthfully." Tawny Flounder Blizzardstar flicked his tail. "I don't care, just get it checked out," he ordered, eyes narrowed.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 22:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "I'm right here," Morningpaw meowed, padding over to Gentlebreeze. "I can get herbs," whispered the medicine cat apprentice. "It's not shameful to be ill." 20:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, alright," Gentlebreeze gave in, coughing once more. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Wait here, okay? I have to get herbs, silly me." Tawny Flounder 20:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Blizzardstar sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws and gazing up at the sky. Why did he feel....So lonely?[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 23:58, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Icebreeze padded up to her leader, noticing his expression. "Are you okay?" She mewed gently. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Blizzardstar nodded. "Fine, I just slightly miss my brother." he meowed.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 00:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "I know...I understand. It'll be okay. He's always there, just remember that." Icebreeze replied. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:29, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Blizzardstar shook his head, padding away. He wasn't at our mother's death... ''he thought, tail twitching.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 00:33, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Icebreeze looked hurt, but padded toward her den, wondering what she had said wrong. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:37, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly, a large, siver and black tom appeared. "Blizzardstorm, yo!" he meowed.---- Blizzardstar's fur bristled. "Its Blizzardstar, Tornadoblizzard," growled Blizzardstar coldly, eyes sharp at his brother.---- Tornadoblizzard flicked his ear irritibly. "Sorry, I just came to join, I heard there was a new clan," he growled.---- Blizzardstar sighed. "Sure, fine." he meowed, calling a meeting. "My brother has returned, and shall join. He has trained in another clan already, so he may be a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?" yowled Blizzardstar. "I do!" meowed Tornadoblizzard. "From now on, as a warrior of MountainClan, you shall be known as Tornadoblizzard!" called Blizzardstar. "TORNADOBLIZZARD, TORNADOBLIZZARD!" chanted the clan.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 00:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Icebreeze sighed, and padded toward the medicine cat den, where her sister was resting. "Gentlebreeze?" She called, hoping her sister was awake. She needed to talk with her. ---- Gentlebreeze stirred, when she heard her sister's call. "Yeah?" She murmured, fever still messing with her brain. ---- "How are you?" Icebreeze asked. ---- "Better, what is it?" Gentlebreeze replied. ---- "I....I think I might have feelings for Blizzrdstar." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 04:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Blizzardstar streatched. "How'bout an old tussel, Tornadoblizzard?" he asked.--- Tornadoblizzard nodded, leaping at his brother. Blizzardstar stepped aside, his brother falling face first. Tornadoblizzard got up, and truned around. He lashed at his brother's nose, but Blizzardstar dodged. (They're claws are sheathed) "You're a little rusty, Tornadoblizzard," muttered Blizzardstar, pinning his brother down with a paw.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 15:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "You're ''what?!" Gentlebreeze exclaimed. ---- "In love with Blizzardstar," Icebreeze mewed miserably. "I know he doesn't like me back, but I can't help it! What do I do?!" ---- "I don't know," Gentlebreeze replied, shaking her head. "I really don't know." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Tornadoblizzard grunted, squished. "Or you got better," he mumbled.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 16:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Icebreeze sighed, and said goodbye to her sister, before padding toward the warriors' den, to think. She wasn't sure this feeling would go away. She hoped it would, because there was no way that Blizzardstar had feelings for her. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Tornadoblizzard streatched. "So, who's your mate?" he asked. "No-one." mewed Blizzardstar. "Ddue," grumbled Tornadoblizzard.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 16:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Gentlebreeze was still in shock, from what he sister had told her. She was in love with the Clan leader? She hoped that Icebreeze wouldn't be too hurt, since Blizzardstar probably didn't have feelings for her. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "You need one," mewed Tornadoblizzard. "I don't," Blizzardstar growled, flicking his tail. He padded out of camp. Tornadoblizzard groaned.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 16:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Icebreeze curled into her nest, a tear falling down one cheek. She hadn't cried much, before, but she truly felt her heart break. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Tornadoblizzard tried to get to his paws, but he was too sore to get up. He fell back down. He groaned, laying there.'----' Pumpkinvine rushed over to him, and helped him up. "You ok?" she asked, frowning.---- Tornadoblizzard groaned. "Meddy....cat.." he huffed. Pumpkinvine took him to the MC.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 00:33, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Icebreeze sighed again. She could take it. She had to tell him. So, she walked out of camp, folloing Blizzardstar's scent. Finally, she felt the scent getting stronger, until she saw her leader sitting alone in a clearing, face turned to the stars. She padded toward him, then stopped. Should I? She thought to herself, wondering what to do. Finally, she made her decision. "Blizzardstar?" She mewed gently, hoping for the best. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:10, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Blizzardstar was lying under a tree, limp and drenched in blood.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 01:11, January 18, 2013 (UTC) "Blizzardstar!!" Icebreeze mewed. "What happened?!" She collapsed beside him, checking for signs of life, before beginning to lick the blood away, with rapid strokes. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Twilightstar appeared, striking Icebreeze in the throat. He disappeared with his son. About an hour later, Blizzardstar appeared, tail lashing. Blood covered his paws and neck. "Fox-hearted father..." he muttered.---- Tornadoblizzard began to have a coughing fit.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 23:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "